Wonderland
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: What is this place? All I did was follow that silver rabbit, and I end up falling in a rabbit hole, only to then wind up falling out of the sky, plummeting to my certain death! Evil Red Queen? Chosen one? Me saving Wonderland? And why do all of these people keep calling me Alice? My name is Snowflake. Snowflake the hedgehog.
1. Prologue

I have so many ideas floating around in my head, it's not even funny anymore. I was going to attempt to finish one of my current stories before starting this one, but I just had to write this one. Silverexorcist helped me with my final decision of writing this fanfic now. Check out her stories! She is a great author! I picked characters based off of the newest Alice in Wonderland movie, the original, and some of the roles I just made up.

-If you like/ don't care about fan characters (OCs), and characters acting out of character, move onto the story. If not, keep reading.

-Fan Characters

Yes, the main character is one of my fan characters. Yes, there will be more fan characters in the story. There might be a time when I ask viewers about extra fan characters for the story. So I ask you, if you don't like stories with fan characters in them, don't comment negatively on them JUST because they have fan characters! People work hard on their stories. They don't want to see a comment that says 'oh, I don't like this story because there's an OC in it... :('

-OOC Characters

I think (so far) that the only character that will be a little OOC is Shadow. Again, I know the character is out of character. I made him/her that way in the story. I don't need a person commenting on my story saying 'this character is OOC!'

It's not like any of you were going to do this. It's just that I have seen stories with these kinds of reviews. If you don't like it, don't read/ comment on it! But enough of my ranting. If you read this just because you wanted to see what I wrote, I apologize deeply for the eyesore above!

* * *

~Prologue~

_Once upon a time there was a mystical and breathtaking place known as Wonderland.__The people and animals of this land lived in everlasting peace and harmony... until one day the Red Queen declared herself the official ruler over Wonderland! No one was strong enough, let alone brave enough to take on the queen. Then, as if someone knew Wonderland was in dire in of help, a young snow white hedgehog named Alice descended from the heavens above to slay the Red Queen. She became the hero and queen of Wonderland!_

Sonic looked up at the silver rabbit standing in front of him. "Wasn't that a wonderful story, Silver?"

Said rabbit shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, if the hero was actually real and all."

A strong gust of wind whipped through the forest of oak trees surrounding them. It almost picked up the white tablecloth on the table they were standing next to, but Silver managed to grab it.

Sonic glared at Silver. "Alice is real! And you're going to find her." He turned the large, worn book around so Silver could see the picture on the page. "According to the picture, she has her quills tied up in a ponytail, and is wearing a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart."

Silver sighed.

"Come on, Silver!" Sonic exclaimed. "Don't you want to save Wonderland?"

Silver nodded. "I do. It's just that running around matching a picture in a fictional story to someone in real life… it doesn't sound like saving Wonderland to me."

"We _have_ to find Alice!" Sonic grinned. "Just think of how happy my mentor will be if we find her!" He suddenly threw the book to the ground, startling Silver. "I swear as the apprentice and helper of the Mad Hatter, we will find Alice and free Wonderland from the devious hands of the Red Queen!" He pointed at Silver. "Go find Alice!"

Silver sighed, before turning and hopping off into the endless forest.

* * *

That was the prologue. We will met our heroine in the next chapter. I have a question for you guys: who do you think is the Mad Hatter?


	2. Thieving Rabbits, Swords, and Tea, Oh My

Hello again! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Even though you only read the prologue! *laughs* I'm slowly going insane, aren't I?

* * *

~Chapter One: Thieving Rabbits, Swords, and Tea, Oh My!~

Algebra. Worst subject _ever_! Luckily, I had it last period. I glanced around. Most of the students were asleep due to the teacher's monotonous voice. Some looked deeply confused. A few students were smiling, their eyes had a creepy sparkle in them, like they actually where enjoying the things being taught to them. Said few where the smart, straight-A students. I need to pass this class in order to pass freshman year and graduate with my friends. _This is harder then it should be, _I thought.I looked down at my notes, trying to memorize the monster equations in front of me. Before long, I find myself gazing out the window, watching the orange and red leaves fall from the trees.

I sighed in relief when the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things, stuffing them in my bag.

"Hey Snowflake!"

I turned to see my friend Momo standing behind me, a crazy grin on her face. She was a hedgehog with fur the color of a peach, and she had pink quills and bangs. She stared at me with her lilac eyes, waiting for me to respond.

"What's up, Peach!" I replied, calling her by her nickname.

"Flyer and I were wondering if you wanted to walk home with us," Momo said.

I shook my head. "Not today. I have to stop at the store. Maybe tomorrow?"

Momo nodded. "Okay." She waved over her shoulder as she ran out of the classroom.

I was about to leave, but stopped when I felt I was being watched. I turned to look out the classroom window, and locked eyes with a silver rabbit. He stared at me intently, his golden eyes seemed to burn right through me.

I quickly walked out of the classroom, and into the crowd of kids.

_Why was that guy staring at me? _I wondered as I walked out of the school building. I shivered as a gust of cold air hit me. _I should've brought my jacket. _I then noticed there wasn't a single student in site. The buses where gone; the parking lot empty. I began to walk towards my house. I felt someone following me. I stopped and looked behind me. No one was there. I sighed. _I need to stop being so paranoid!_ I turned around and screamed. The silver rabbit was standing in front of me, looking me over.

"Who are you?" I asked, now over my shock.

The rabbit remained silent. He was staring at something. I followed his gaze, realizing that he was staring at my necklace.

"Is there a reason you're staring at my necklace?" I asked, slowly backing away from the rabbit.

Before I realized what had happened, the rabbit ripped my necklace of my neck, and took off down the street.

"Come back with my necklace!" I yelled after him.

~-_I, I had dream._

_We were together in a secret fantasy-~_

I darted across the street after the rabbit, not bothering to check to see if any cars were coming.

I stumbled, startled by the honk of a blue Honda just inches away from me.

A middle-aged man with curly brown hair stuck his head out the window. "Get out of the road, you punk!" he yelled, honking again.

I quickly obeyed. I looked around after I reached the sidewalk. _Were did that stupid rabbit go? _I thought.

I heard a whistling noise and looked to my left. There, standing against a construction site fence, was the silver rabbit. He held my necklace in one hand, and held a golden pocket watch in the other.

"You're _so_ slow," he said, checking his pocket watch for the time. "And you're supposed to save our world? Pathetic."

I calmly started walking towards him, ignoring the insult. "Save your world? What do you mean?"

The silver rabbit dangled my necklace back and forth in a taunting manner. "You want this?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then follow me."

I watched as he took off, before following him.

~-_You, you belonged to me_

_In a world of love and mystery-~_

I stopped in front of a lone pine tree. There were a few buildings a few yards away. Other than that, the area around the pine tree was an open field of grass.

I noticed a hole in front of the tree. I got down on my knees and inspected the hole. I gasped. There, hanging on a lone root deep in the hole, was my necklace. I reached into the hole. After a while of stretching and straining, I soon realized that my necklace was just out of my reach.

_I need a stick, _I thought, looking around. I looked up, and saw a loose branch hanging above. I jumped for it. _Damn it! I'm too short!_ I stopped jumping when I heard a loud crack. I looked at the ground. I yelped in surprise when then the ground gave way underneath me.

_~-I, I had a dream_

_You, you belonged to me-~_

Wind whipped my face as I descended into the blackness. I squinted when I noticed a fleck of white that was quickly increasing in size. I covered my eyes as I was momentarily blinded by light. I uncovered my eyes and I suddenly wish I kept them covered. I screamed as I plummeted to the ground below. I furiously waved my arms up and down, hoping to somehow magically gain the ability to fly. I landed on my stomach, my vision going black for a few minutes.

When I finally regained the ability to move, I sat up, observing my new surroundings. There was mainly plants and trees; not many buildings.

"Where… am I?" I asked aloud, knowing full well that my question wouldn't be answered, since no one seemed to be around.

I sniffed the air when the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate wafted up my sensitive nose. I got up and began to dust myself off, but stopped when I noticed my clothing had changed. Instead of my school uniform- a white blouse with a sky blue skirt- I'm now wearing a baby blue dress that stops just above my knees.

_Might as well find out who's making cookies, _I thought, as I began walking in the direction of the smell. _I might actually get some answers…_

~-_Please, please take my hand_

_And lead me with you to this magic wonderland…-~_

I stopped walking when I heard a rustling noise. _Not again, _I thought. _It'd be better if it was that rabbit, and not someone, or something else…_

I fell on my back when a hedgehog with yellowish-orange fur and bright yellow quills jumped out from the bushes. She wore a black t-shirt and camouflage pants.

Her reddish-orange eyes glowed with rage as she held a sword inches from my neck. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Well, who are you?" I retort, glaring back at her.

She smirked. "I am Sunkist!"

I watched as another hedgehog that looked exactly like Sunkist jumped out the bushes.

"And I am Sunshine!" the other hedgehog exclaimed.

I noticed a stray branch in front of Sunshine. "What out for that-" I began, but Sunshine had already tripped, falling flat on her face.

"Sunshine!" Sunkist yelled, yanking Sunshine off the ground. "Why are you so clumsy?"

Sunshine rubbed her head, where a red lump was forming. "I don't know…" she mumbled, looking at the ground.

Sunkist looked at me. "Anyway, we are the Twin Bandits! Give us all your money and valuables!"

"No."

She glares at me. "What?" She says through gritted teeth.

"No," I say again.

"Guys." We turned to see the silver rabbit leaning against one of the trees, staring at us, a bored look on his face.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute!" he exclaimed.

I looked at the sisters, before realizing he was talking to me. "Well, I wouldn't be here, if _somebody_ didn't take my necklace!"

Sunkist looked at the silver rabbit. "You should give me the necklace, Silver," she said, smiling. "I'm sure it's worth a lot."

"I'm sure it is," Silver whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "If… it wasn't broken…"

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. "You… you broke it?" I finally managed to say.

Silver doesn't look at me as he slowly nods.

I stomp up to him, my face red with anger. "That necklace has been passed down from generation to generation in my family!" I exclaim, poison dripping from every word I say. "And _you_ broke it!"

"I know someone who might be able to fix it!" Silver said, smiling.

I looked at him, my anger rapidly decreasing after hearing what he just said. "You do?"

He nodded. "Follow me."

~Wonderland~

Silver stopped when we reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. In the middle of the clearing was a long wooden table covered with a snow white table cloth. A few yards away from the table was the weirdest house I have ever seen. It was two stories tall, but half of the second story was hanging in midair; the other end being supported by the first story. I noticed a cobalt hedgehog leaning back in one of the many chairs at the table. A hat covered his eyes.

I followed Silver as he walked over to the table.

He sighed, before yelling, "Wake up!"

The cobalt hedgehog jumped. He flailed his arms in the air as the chair went flying backwards. I reached out, and somehow managed to grab the chair.

The blue hedgehog looked at with appreciation in his eyes. "Thank you-" he stopped and stared at me. "Alice?"

For some reason I let of the chair when I heard that name.

I looked down at the blue hedgehog. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," the blue hedgehog said, getting up. He extended his hand for me to shake. "My name's Sonic."

"The Hatter must be working you too hard," Silver said, smirking, "for you to be sleeping out here."

Sonic scowled. "I was taking a break, and I was asleep for only a few minutes."

I took a seat at the head of the table, and watched Sonic and Silver bicker. I didn't notice someone sneaking up behind me.

"Hello, Alice!"

I jumped ten feet into the air in shock and fear. I swiveled around in my seat to see a black and red hedgehog wearing a black top hat and dark grey fingerless gloves.

He smirks at me. "Would you like some tea?"

I found answering to be useless, since he was already pouring some tea into a white teacup. He handed the cup to me, and I looked at it's contents.

"Why is it red?" I asked.

"Drink it and find out," was all the Hatter said in reply.

I frown, looking back into the cup. When I look back up, my turquoise eyes meet the Hatter's crimson red ones.

"Why are you laying on the table?"

He frowned. "Why aren't you?"

"Because it's not normal."

"Then you're asking me to be something I'm not." He pulls the tip of his hat down, covering his eyes. "There's a reason I'm called the Mad Hatter."

I smile, and take a sip of my tea. "This is good! What's in it?"

"Oh, just some water, and herbs… and my blood."

I spit out the remaining tea in my mouth on the ground beside me. I look at the Hatter, my hand covering my mouth.

He smiled. "I'm kidding! It's just cherry flavoring. Calm down!"

I sighed in relief. "Good." I then remembered about my necklace. "Can you repair necklaces?"

"Never tried before." He noticed my look of sadness. "But I try for you, Alice," he added.

"My name isn't Alice," I said. "My name is Snowflake. Snow for short."

"Where's your necklace, Alice?"

"Silver has it, and my name is Snowflake," I repeated. _Is he deaf?_

The Hatter jumped off the table and grabbed my necklace from Silver. Silver was too busy still arguing with Sonic to notice. The Hatter sat down next to me at the table, examining the damaged jewelry.

"I've never heard of a hatter being a jeweler," I said, while wincing at the sight of my necklace.

"That's because you never met a hatter as mad as me," the Hatter replied, smiling.

He waved his hand over my necklace. I gasped. My necklace was repaired. I put it around my neck.

"How did you-" I was silenced as the Hatter placed his index finger to my lips.

"It's a secret, Alice," he whispered.

I nodded, giving up on him ever referring to me by my actual name.

"Now," he said smiling, "you want to know where you are, don't you?"

I nod again.

"You're in Wonderland; a place that was once known for it's peace and tranquility… until the Red Queen became ruler."

"Who's the Red Queen?" I asked.

"Your opponent."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"According to the legend, Alice descended down from the heavens, defeated the Red Queen, and became the new queen of Wonderland."

"Well, I did fall out of the sky when I came here," I mumbled.

The Hatter grinned. "Exactly. Which means you're the one who has to defeat the Red Queen." He locks his eyes with mine. "You're Alice!"

* * *

Song lyrics= Fantasy Land

Artist= s3rl

This is turning out pretty good so far! I apologize for skipping the whole 'eat me' and 'drink me' part of the story, but I had to change some things, right? Reviews please?


	3. I'll Defeat the Red Queen Wait What!

I am now obsessed with this story… ^_^' so expect quicker updates for this story!

* * *

~Chapter Two: I'll Defeat the Red Queen… Wait What!

I stared at the Hatter in shock. "I can't be the chosen one! I can't kill someone!"

"Oh, you'll want to kill her once you have the unfortunate chance of meeting her," the Hatter replied. "I would've already done the job, if she didn't have an endless army of soldiers following her every order."

I thank Sonic as he serves me a plate of chocolate chip cookies and another glass of cherry tea. He sits down across from the Hatter and next to Silver.

I noticed the solemn look on his face. "What's wrong, Sonic?"

He sighed. "My friend, Tails, was taken prisoner by the Red Queen."

I looked at my tea, not knowing how to console the hedgehog. My next words are barely above a whisper. "I'll do it."

All eyes at the table shift to me.

"I'll defeat the Red Queen," I said.

"Great!" the Hatter exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "But you'll need training."

"Right," Sonic agreed, smiling. "I can help you work on agility and swiftness." He leaned in closer, and whispered, "the Hatter is smarter than he looks and acts. He could improve your wits on, and off, the battlefield."

The Hatter glared at Sonic. "You think I can't hear what you're saying?"

Sonic sat up and smiled at the Hatter. "No. I just wanted to see if you were smart enough to listen in." He redirected his attention back to me. "Have you met the Twin Bandits?"

I nodded. "I had a run-in with them before coming here."

"Good," Sonic said. "We can convince Sunkist to give you a little combat training." Without turning he asked, "What will you contribute to this, Silver?"

Silver smirked at me. "Teaching her to be time efficient."

I glared at him. "Let's get one thing clear here: I don't like you."

"Good. I don't like you, either."

Both Sonic and the Hatter looked from me to Silver, not sure what to do about the situation.

Sonic finally broke the tension- filled silence. "Well, this was a wonderful tea party! Let's not be rude; we should show Alice around, right Hatter?"

The Hatter nodded, standing up. "Excellent idea, Sonic!"

Silver and I stayed sitting at the table, glaring menacingly at each other. We both knew getting up first would be a sign of submission to the other.

"Alice!" Sonic exclaimed, pulling me out of the chair by my arm.

_No!_ I thought, watching Silver smile triumphantly as he stood up, following us as we walked through the forest.

While we walked, I felt my anger slowly dissipating. Of all the guys I've met and am friends with, not a one has ever gotten me so mad; I could literally feel my blood boil. _At least… _I turned my head to glance at Silver, and quickly looked ahead when his eyes caught mine. _Not until I met him…_

"So."

I turned to see Silver walking beside me.

"What's with the side glance?" he asked.

"I wasn't looking at you," I lie. "I was staring at something behind you. You caught my eye, and started jumping to conclusions."

"I don't jump to conclusions," he snaps. "You think I don't know when someone's staring at me?"

"If you weren't so self-conscious, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

I'm so distracted by Silver, I didn't notice Sonic stop in front of me. I yelped in surprise when I bumped into him, and fall back into a puddle of mud. I gasp as I am covered from head to toe in the wet substance.

A hand reaches out to me, and I grab it. I watch as Silver pulls me up. I was about to thank him, but I stopped when I noticed the smile on his face. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing. I smack his hand away.

"Um, Hatter? I think we went the wrong way," Sonic said.

"Nonsense," the Hatter replied, grinning.

Sonic looked around, and gasped. "We're not supposed to be training now! We're supposed to be showing her around!"

Silver pulled out his pocket watch.

"I suppose this would be a good time to work on your time management as well," Silver said, checking the time. "In a few minutes a flock of Ravenbats will fly this way. You have to outrun them."

"Whatever you do; _don't_ let one of them catch up to you," Sonic said, stretching out his legs.

"Why?" I asked, attempting to mirror Sonic's stretches, but failing horribly.

"Their fangs are poisonous," Sonic replied. "If you get bit by one of them, it'll take only a few minutes before your body becomes fully paralyzed. After that, it only takes a few seconds before the poison reaches your heart a kills you."

I smile weakly. "Oh… that sounds great…"

The Hatter turns to us. I shiver when I notice the creepy look on his face.

"They're here," the Hatter said.

I blinked, and Sonic and the Hatter had disappeared, a cloud of dust hovering in the air where the two hedgehogs once were.

Not knowing what to do, I took off in the direction I assumed they went. I yelped in surprise and pain when Silver grabbed my arm, pulling me beside him.

"That's not the way they went," Silver said.

I sighed. "Well they wouldn't go way they came, so they ran this way!" I took off to my right, and just in time. The flock of Ravenbats flew out of the forest. Seeing their prey- Silver and I- they swooped in, cawing loudly.

Wind whipped my face as I sprinted, ignoring the fact that the Ravenbats were quickly closing in.

"One minute!" Silver yelled over the wind.

"Are you… timing me?" I asked, out of breath.

"Yes."

_Great,_ I thought. _Not only do I have to outrun these things, but I'm being timed to do it, too!_

I noticed a mountainous boulder with a large, jagged crack. I looked at Silver, pointing to the boulder. He nodded in understanding and we sprinted as fast as our legs would allow us. We slipped into the crack just in time. The Ravenbats flew past our hiding place.

"That was close!" I exclaimed, smiling.

I jumped when a lone Ravenbat landed in front of us. The creature was horrifyingly ugly. It had the body and face of a bat, and had the wings and talons of a raven. It's beady red irises darted around, looking for something. That something was us.

I felt my face become hot when Silver pulled me into his side, his arm resting protectively around me.

"Don't move," he whispered.

We stayed in this awkward position until the Ravenbat finally gave up and flew off. Silver quickly lets go of me and crawls out of the boulder. For some obscene reason, a small part of me wants to stay in this small space with Silver, nuzzled contently in his side… I crawl out of the hole and stretch out my limbs.

"Where do you think Sonic and the Hatter are?" I ask.

"Probably by Midnight," Silver replied, walking towards the village in the far distance.

I frowned. _I never noticed that village! It couldn't have just magically appeared. Maybe I was so preoccupied with the Ravenbats, I saw it, but my brain didn't register it. _

I had to run to catch up with Silver. "Who's Midnight?"

"He's a potion brewer," Silver said. "The Hatter often visits him to get herbs for tea."

I nodded. I smiled when I remembered that Silver was timing my training session. "What was my time for outrunning the Ravenbats?"

Silver pulled out his pocket watch. "Three minutes.""I'm pretty fast, aren't I?"

I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"No. Not really. I outrun them in about a minute and forty-five seconds. Sonic usually takes an average of fifteen seconds to lose them."

"Well, it's a good first attempt, though!" I retort, folding my arms across my chest.

"It was a horrible first attempt!"

I sigh. "Sonic and the Hatter would be proud of me…"

Silver stopped abruptly, turning to face me. "I'm not like them."

"I know you're not. You're a jerk who needs to get an attitude check!"

"And maybe you should go home! Wonderland doesn't need you to save it!"

"If going home means I won't see you again, then fine!"

I stomped past Silver, and walked right into Sonic.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Sonic asked, frowning. "You look upset."

"I just want to go home," I whispered, feeling tears threatening to escape my eyes.

Sonic set his hands on my shoulders, and looks me in the eyes. "But, you're supposed to help us save Wonderland."

"I'm sorry, Sonic," I say, quickly wiping a stray tear away, not wanting Silver to know I was crying. "But I can't. I not even Alice. I'm just weak, helpless little Snowflake."

Sonic sighed. "I know someone who can get you home."

~Wonderland~

I looked around. Sonic had led us to a hut that had dried grass as a roof and cobblestone walls. A few feet away from the hut was a caldron hanging over a fire pit. A black fox with white bangs and dark blue eyes with talking with the Hatter by the caldron.

The Hatter smiled when he noticed me. "Alice this is Midnight."

Midnight and I shake hands.

"So you're going to help us save Wonderland?" Midnight asked.

"Actually… I'd like to go home," I reply.

The Hatter stared at me in disbelief. "But you said you would help us!"

"I sorry for getting your hopes up," I whispered, looking at the ground.

Midnight grabbed some herbs and a pot from his hut. He threw the herbs into the caldron, then added the contents of the pot. He picked up the ladle resting beside the caldron and stirred the concoction until a puff of red colored smoke rose from the mix.

Midnight turned to me. "Are you sure you want to go home?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Hatter, Sonic, help me out here, please."

"Don't I drink it?" I asked, watching the three males lift the caldron.

"No," Midnight replied. "We have to dump it on you."

I took one last glance at Silver. He stood, arms folded, watching me.

"Now I'm staring at you," I whispered.

I swore I saw him smile before the potion was poured on me.

~Wonderland~

I open my eyes to find myself by the lone pine tree, sitting just inches from the rabbit hole. I sighed. It was good to be back. But at the same time, I felt a pang of guilt for leaving Wonderland after promising to help defeat the Red Queen.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left,_ I thought. I frowned when I realized something. _How… did Midnight know how to make the potion that brought me back?_

* * *

How do you like that for an ending? Reviews and comments are appreciated!


	4. The Trouble with Men

Hello again! I apologize for the first part of this chapter being third person. I feel that I could not write the part any other way, so… sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter: The Trouble with Men~

~Normal POV

The Hatter sat down next to Sonic.

Sonic sniffled. "I can't believe she left…" He glared at Silver. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Silver said. "It's her fault! She wanted to leave so badly!"

"Because you were mean to her!"

"Guys!"

Both Sonic and Silver looked at the Hatter.

"We can still see her again," the Hatter said.

"How?" Sonic asked, frowning.

The Hatter grinned. "The potion."

~Wonderland~

Sonic opened his eyes and looked around. "What is this place?"

"Alice's world," the Hatter replied. "It's so dark."

"It's dark because it's evening," Silver said, rolling his eyes. He winced when the Hatter hit him on the head. "What was that for?"

"No reason."

Silver turned to snap at the ebony hedgehog, but stopped when he noticed the Hatter staring blankly ahead.

"What are you staring at?" Sonic asked, standing next to the Hatter.

Silver sighed when he noticed Sonic join the Hatter, staring blankly ahead.

"You guys are so weird," Silver muttered, trying to see what the two hedgehogs were looking at.

He almost laughed when his eyes fell upon an huge animated billboard in the distance.

A female hedgehog with yellow fur and sky blue eyes appeared on the screen.

"Tired of dull, boring lips?" she asked, smirking. "Try Maybelline's Super Stay 14 hour Lipstick."

A fox with caramel brown fur and violet irises appeared next.

"It comes in twenty long lasting shades," the fox said, her voice like silk. "And it never dries or drags! You always get that super rich look with super staying power."

After a few solo pictures of the hedgehog and the fox, both the hedgehog and the fox appeared on the screen.

"Maybe she's born with it," the hedgehog said, smiling.

"Maybe it's Maybelline," the fox finished, looking seductively into the camera.

Sonic exchanged looks with the Hatter.

"I want lipstick now," Sonic said, running his hand along his lips.

Silver sighed, grabbing both hedgehogs by the arm. "In case you two forgot, we have a mission to complete."

~Wonderland~

~Back to Alice's POV

I walked through the crowded school hall.

_It is great to be back! _I thought, sighing._ I wonder how Sonic and the others are doing?_

"Snowflake!" I turned to see Momo and Flyer running up to me.

"Want to go to the movies after school?" Momo asked, smiling.

I was about to reply, but stopped when I happened to look over her shoulder.

Sonic was standing at the end of the hallway, his eyes darting around; as if he was looking for… someone…

"My, time does fly!" I exclaimed, wanting to get away from my friends before Sonic noticed me. "I have to get to class now!"

Flyer frowned. "It's lunchtime," he said.

"Oh. I'm not feeling so good," I mumbled, backing away from them. "I got to go!"

I ran down the hall. I kept running even after I heard Sonic call out after me. I noticed a garbage can. I tore off the top, took a breath, and hopped in, pulling the lid back on. I breathed through my mouth to avoid the stench of the trash. I remained silent when I heard someone stop in front of my hiding place.

I gasp when the trash lid is removed, and for a moment, I look up and stare into crimson irises. I blush as the Hatter gently but swiftly picks me up out of the garbage can.

The Hatter smiled. "I knew putting a tracking device in your necklace was a good idea!"

I frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, Alice."

"There you are!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Silver walked up to me. "We were looking all night for you," he continued. "Do you know hard it is to be searching for someone all night? It's even harder with bunny boy's raging hormones."

Sonic yelped when Silver smacked him.

"Hey," the Hatter said, putting an arm around Sonic defensively, "no one hits my apprentice." He smacked Sonic, and added, "except for me, of course!"

"Okay!" Sonic exclaimed, pushing away from the Hatter. "I am not a personal smacking toy!"

I looked around, noticing that many people were starting to stare. "Guys?"

"I can smack you whenever I want!" the Hatter retorted. "You're my apprentice!"

"Fine! But Silver can't smack me."

Silver glared at Sonic. "Why not?"

_Oh my God, _I thought, putting my head in my hands and sighing. _They are actually fighting about who can smack who!_

"Guys," I repeated, louder this time.

"You can't smack me because you're not my mentor!" Sonic cried.

"Your mentor's abusing you if he hits you repeatedly!" Silver shot back.

"I do not abuse him!" the Hatter exclaimed.

"If he did, I would've already left him," Sonic said.

"No you wouldn't leave him," Silver said, "because you _love_ him!"

Sonic's muzzle turned a deep shade of red. "T-t-that's not true," he finally managed to say.

I saw my chance and took it.

"Guys!" I yelled.

The three males looked at me.

"I'm sorry!" the Hatter blurted out. "I'm sorry I put a tracking device in your necklace! I did it in case you were kidnapped or lost…" his voice trailed off.

Sonic and Silver looked at him.

"What?" they both asked.

The hatter looked away, pulling his hat down over his face. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing."

Sonic and Silver redirected their attention back to me.

"Just let me get through my classes," I said. "Then you can come to my house."

Sonic nodded. Silver just smirked at me. While the Hatter continued to stare off into the distance…

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter! That whole Maybelline lipstick thing? I got the product and words off their site. Copyright goes to the company! Reviews please?


End file.
